The proper support of a person's head, neck and upper body is important. Some persons, by virtue of pre-existing conditions, are susceptible to head, neck and upper body injuries. There are a variety of support pillows available for adults who are experiencing head and neck problems, but relatively few devices available that are also suitable for use with children. There are even fewer support pillows suitable for use with premature infants.
A particular problem has been identified relating to premature infants. The head and neck of a premature infant are extremely fragile and muscle tone is very low. Prolonged positioning in one position, without proper support, can lead to injury. There are a number of ailments experienced by premature infants that can be attributed to positioning. If care is not taken by nursing staff right side head preference can be reinforced during a long stay in a neonatal intensive care unit of a hospital. Positional Muscular Torticollis occurs when an infant experiences a strong lateral pull with rotation toward an affected side. Positional Plagiocephaly is a flattening of one side of the skull due to persistent pressure.
There are other ailments experienced by infants which, while not attributable to positioning, have symptoms which can be alleviated through the use of a support pillow. One example is head and neck hyperextension which is often seen in infants with Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia. Another example is Asymmetrical Tonic Neck Reflex in neurologically impaired babies. Another example is low muscle tone and the infant's inability to maintain midline centering.
A number of support pillows or positioning aids are currently used with premature infants. One support pillow used is a wedge shaped pillow sold under the trademark WEDGIE. The WEDGIE is used for partial rotation of the infant's head, and is commonly used to assist in positioning ventilator equipment. Another support pillow used is a horse shoe shaped pillow sold under the trademark SNUGGLE UP. The infant is placed in the horse shoe in the prone position with his or her head extending from an open top end. Flexible straps extend over the infant. A positioning aid used is a bendable frame sold under the trademark BENDY BUMPER. The BENDY BUMPER is bent around the infant to maintain the infant in a side lying position.